bleaknetworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Perry
|hometown = Cincinnati, Ohio |occupation = Mechanical Administrator |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}}Jordan Perry is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Triton (or Male Sinners) tribe. He is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Jordan Perry Age: 27 Hometown: Cincinnati, Ohio Current residence: Grand Rapids, Michigan Occupation: Contract Builder Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Going to the gym, Drinking with buddies, Cooking Pet peeves: Judgemental people, Overly Religious/Political people, People who chew with their mouth open. Three words to describe you: Relaxed, Crude, Loyal What's your personal claim to fame? Kicking a hard Heroine/tobacco addiction and getting my life back on track. Who or what is your inspiration in life? My Uncle, who never lost faith in me even after everyone else in my life had left me. in the lowest moment of my life, he helped me clean up my act and find a job. Now, thanks to him, I'm happier than ever before. If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? Iodine to purify cold water, Some Free weights to keep me busy in the down time, and a Wildlife Cookbook, so I know what I can eat and how to prepare it. Survivor contestant you're most like: Chris Daugherty. I'm pretty damn good at defying the odds and I can play a cutthroat as hell game. Do I want to play cutthroat? No. Will I start off playing hard? Probably not, but I'm not afraid to get down and dirty when I need to survive. What's your reason for being on Survivor: I want to prove to all the jerks back home who call me out for being an idiot that I do have a brain and that I can use it to my advantage, and I love reality television, so it's a good combination of both. Before my genuinely amazing good lucks came through, I wasn't as popular as I ended up being in school, and you always have them smart-asses who think they're so amazing because they can speak a language people around the world are fluent in, or because they can add and divide numbers, it means next to nothing in this game. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? I think I've got decent physical strength and a likeable personality. If there's anywhere I'm not so confident in, it's my mind, but I think I can overcome that by just being myself and making relationships. Also I'm multilingual (Spanish, and Italian) so if there's anyone else who can speak another language I can relate and form deeper relationships with. Why are you a SINNER? I am willing to do anything to advance myself further in this game, and I understand how necessary it is to take risky moves and make big moves. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia Will Jordan win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! His understanding and attitude towards the game will allow him to make moves and make it far into the game. No! His 'expertise' of the game will cloud his judgement and not allow him to make the moves he thinks he will be able to. Category:Castaways